wcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WCWorld Wiki:Character Art/Approved Images/Archive1
Leader lineart ~ Approved 8D Comments? <333333333 make the toes a rad thicker and also don't close them off from the rest of the legs <3333 05:17 Mon Aug 20 Re-Ups^ Should show... wikia is being a butt -.- Add whiskers, too owo 05:53 Mon Aug 20 NU! 06:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Phenominiall! There's nothing you can change. if I was a lead, I'd CBA! 21:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw ~ Approved Ravenpaw w00t! Comments? 00:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Looks good! I can't see anything wrong. -- (talk) 02:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks c: It's not good, it'a AMAZAYN! Just define the earpink a bit. 13:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uples 21:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Fabulouis! I'd CBA if I could! 21:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) This is also a theft from The Official Warrior Cats Wiki. It copys Ravenpaw's kit and needs to be deleted. This is probably the reason why Allari's chararts seem amazing, because it was stolen from the other wiki. 02:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw (A) ~ Approved Ravenpaw ap<333 ilu Raven x3 Beautiful! Add earpink. 22:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re ups. Um It's as dark as the kit.. if you want it lighter just tell me. Beautiful! CBA? 23:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Its soooooo cute! And Ravenpaw rules!!! 00:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Please stop stealing charcats from the Official Warrior Cats Wiki. This violates the rules. 02:13, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Rouge lineart ~ Approved W00t! 8DDDD Comments? 05:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) AMAZING. That is all I can say. I'm speechless! <333 05:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) It's so awesome, I have to use my new word I made up! Amazsome! -- 05:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Mai god, they be gorgeous<3333 Thinken the line art on their backs and legs 06:19 Wed Aug 22 06:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Make the necks a tad bit longer on the shorthairs. ♠♤Thorn[[User Talk:Thornspade|'spade♤'♠]] 04:36, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re-Ups. And the necks don't need to be long ouo Beautiful, Icey! CBA? 00:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Approved. 21:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Allari, this is a charart from the Official Warrior Cats Wiki. Even though it's your charart, lineart theft is still not allowed in the wiki. Sorry, but I'm afraid this has to be marked for deletion. 02:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) NO it doesn't. Allari made them. She put them up here and on that wiki. Same with the Ravenpaw chararts. Get all the evidence before you accuse people >.< 17:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf (A) ~ CBA It took me so long to make this. I redid it like 50 times. Finally GIMP worked after Rowan helped me. 8D So, comments? 21:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful CBA? 18:13, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Amazing approved 17:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf (Ki) ~ Approved Here's Hollyleaf! And, please don't ask me to define the shading, because it can't be defined anymore. 00:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Darken the earpink then I'll CBA 8D If I darken it, it'll look really unrealistic 11:35, August 22, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Approved 23:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC)